


Hold My Heart

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chocolate Bunny, Coco writes Velvet a song, Coco x Velvet, Crosshares, F/F, Fox and Yatsu in the background, Fox x Yatsu, Kinda, Music AU, Velvet x Coco, Yatsu x Fox, also Fox can't dance, also Velvet's favorite show is Rizzoli and Isles, coffee cake - Freeform, i really want one of those launchpad synthesizer machines, idk why I headcanon this but I do, mention of Rizzoli and Isles, they look cool af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: Coco cooks up a hot beat and some sultry lyrics for Coco, who digs them so much she puts her favorite show on hold. Coco x Velvet. Also Fox x Yatsu creeping in the background.





	Hold My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Velvet is usually my pick for writing about Team CFVY, but they all seem to work their way into the fics. Enjoy?

Velvet's eyes were glued to the screen of her Scroll. She'd been binge-watching episodes of her favorite crime drama, and she was now immersed in a season finale. It had taken her a few days to catch up, but she was finally ahead of it all. A nice vacation from the grind was more than welcome, especially if it meant some Jane Rizzoli time.

  
"BABES I MADE A HOT NEW BEAT!" Coco yelled from across the dorm, storming over with her 'launchpad' in hand. Its plastic buttons flashed as she pressed them in rhythm. Velvet rolled her eyes at this. She would love to hear the new beat, certainly, but her show was getting good right now.

  
"I can't wait to hear it, Babes, but I'd like to finish this first! It's a season finale." Velvet mentioned. Coco rolled her brown eyes at that.

  
"You and those lady cops! You're almost as bad as Yatsu!"

  
"Don't dare compare Rizzoli and Isles to those forensic 'reality' shows Yatsu gets off on! This has actual character! Plus, have you seen Jane Rizzoli? She's incredible!" Velvet's eyes turned to hearts at the thought of her beautiful Rizzo.

  
"GAAAAY!" Fox chanted from the bathroom.

  
"Says the guy who's listened to all their books..." Velvet snapped. Fox shrugged that off.

  
"I can't really watch the show, now can I? She sounds like she might be good-looking, I'll give you that." He retorted before returning to what he was doing.

  
Coco pouted a bit, and Velvet simply couldn't stand it; she paused her viewer and looked into her girlfriend's chocolaty eyes.

  
"I can come back to Rizzo any time. Play me your new beat, Coffee Bean." She conceded. Coco plopped onto the couch and tapped a few button on the launchpad, an interesting music synthesizer. It's sixteen buttons were in a square, their silicon covers flashing when pressed.

  
Velvet snuggled up to Coco as Coco played the beat she'd been so eager to show off. She caught the feel of the notes, bouncing in time with her lover's gorgeous music. Coco's tunes always mesmerized Velvet. "Ooh, she's dancing! This one must be pretty special!" Coco remarked.

  
"I really love it, sweetie! Do you have any lyrics for it yet?"

  
"Well, I've got a little something, but I'm not sure about it yet..." Coco frowned ever so slightly. Velvet's bunny ears folded over as she grinned.

  
"Well, lay them on me, Coffee Mug!"

  
"Okay, but please don't laugh at me, Carrot Cake..." Coco made the beat again, this time making the pad loop the tune. She let a few loops play through before she found her rhythm.

  
" _You should hold my heart for me_

  
_before I drop it into the sea_

  
_I'm still not sure how this could be_

  
_So in love with your body_

  
_The way your eyes glimmer and shine_

  
_You are a lady so divine_

  
_Tell me, would it be out of line_

  
_If I would ask you to be mine?_ "

Fox and Yatsuhashi had joined in by now. Fox strummed and drummed an acoustic guitar for an added layer of rhythm, and Yatsu clapped in time. He didn't have any bongos or drums here at the school dorm, unfortunately, though he didn't let that stop him.

" _I've fallen in love with the shape of you_

  
_Mesmerized by everything you do._

  
_Your love has me tripping all over myself_

  
_You might even be kinda bad for my health_

  
_But I've never been one to give in to my fears_

  
_Come on, let me tickle your rabbit ears_

  
_I hope I can believe in what I see._

  
_Hold my heart and put your body on me_."

  
Coco abruptly finished singing. "Ehh, it's alright I think. How about---?"

  
Velvet kissed Coco's lips feverishly. Coco fell into the kiss, hugging Velvet's waist loosely.

  
"GAAAAY!!!" Yatsuhashi cried out, trying to kill the girls' moment. And failing terribly, from the looks of things.

  
"Shut ya face!" Coco told him between Velvet's vigorous kisses. Velvet's hands fell onto Coco's waist, her right sliding further down to grope her rear. "Oh, you liked the song that much?"

  
"I love it! I'd sort of like to do what it said at the end if you don't mind." The beat played on as Velvet and Coco stood up to dance. Coco groped Velvet's body tightly as the two bounced and swayed in time, and Velvet returned her grabs and feels with her own soft hands. Fox had gotten up to dance by himself, and Yatsuhashi rolled his eyes at his teammate's moves.

  
"You're my team, and I love you, but you're terrible! You're ALL terrible!" Yatsu complained as he stood and made for the kitchen. Some leftover eats would be incredible, he decided.

  
Anything to take his eyes away from Fox's complete lack of rhythm.

  
Coco and Velvet eventually retired to Coco's bed and pulled her curtains, warning the boys to use headphones if they felt the need. Instead, the two of them ventured out for a run to the local noodle shop.

  
"Dinner's on me, ladies... if only so I can escape! The usual?" Yatsuhashi asked. Coco shot him a thumbs-up from behind the bed's curtains, and the two men left their teammates to it.

  
Velvet did eventually finish her episode. Rizzoli and Isles FOR THE WIN!!!

  
\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
> 'Hold My Heart' by Lindsey Stirling and ZZ Ward
> 
> Does anyone know if there's a name for the ship of Fox and Yatsuhashi? I've been using 'Uzumaki' (because Fox is a fox and Yatsu is a ninja) and 'The Fox and the Pound' (because a pun is always good.) If anyone knows any other names, please tell me. I know they aren't really written about as much, but I really dig them.
> 
> Also Rizzoli and Isles was such a great show! I'm sad that it's ended.


End file.
